jemfandomcom-20200214-history
Jem and The Holograms, Issue 3
Showtime, Part 3 is the third issue of the Jem and the Holograms comic book, published by IDW Publishing. It was published on May 20, 2015. It features the third part of the six part story Showtime. Official synopsis Hot off their video win, Jem and The Holograms perform at the Starlight Foundation's annual fundraiser—but the Misfits, anxious about the Holograms' overnight success, plan to bring them down. Plot The Misfits and Clash are at home, watching a news report about themselves, with the headline "MISFITS CAUSE MAJOR SCENE!" beneath it: Pizzazz, Roxy and Jetta barge into the coffee shop where Stormer and Kimber are sat together, and shout at Stormer. Pizzazz is furious, knocking people out of the way. People are filming them on their phones. A fan asks for an autograph, and Pizzazz shouts "NO!", knocking their coffee cup flying. Back in the living room, Pizzazz is still ranting at Stormer. She accuses Stormer of being on a date with Kimber, and bans her from dating "the enemy", because it would damage the reputation of the band. Kimber and Aja are at home. Aja is reading a manual, while Kimber is upside down on the sofa, sighing loudly. Aja tells Kimber that Jerrica is out on a date with Rio, and Kimber is surprised and very interested, because Jerrica normally doesn't go out on dates. Aja pries into where Kimber when when she left the Starlight Foundation early, and Kimber tells her that she went on a date with someone (Stormer), but that she thinks she's out of her league. Kimber, Aja and Shana eat ice cream together, talking about what happened on Kimber's date, without Kimber revealing who it was with. They encourage Kimber to text her. Jerrica meets up with Rio, who is playing with a little girl called Clara. Clara goes home, and so Jerrica and Rio go on their date to "Pacific Park" amusement park. They ride a big wheel together, and Jerrica gushes about the other Holograms. Rio asks why Jerrica isn't the lead singer of The Holograms, and Jerrica tells him it's because she has no confidence. Rio wins her a stuffed animal in a ring toss game, and he gives her a ride home on the back of his Motorcycle. They kiss. The Misfits are trying to record a music video, but they keep stopping to argue about which of them is messing up. Pizzazz gives up, and throws herself onto the sofa, where she catches Clash reading Google Alert news about Jem and The Holograms. She tells them the Holograms are playing a benefit tomorrow, for The Starlight Foundation. Pizzazz is angry that they're using The Misfits' contest to get themselves gigs, smashes her guitar and flips a table of food. Clash calls Blaze, asking for a favor. She asks Blaze to get her on the wait staff for the Starlight Foundation fundraiser so she can sabotage it. Characters Major characters The Holograms *Jerrica Benton *Kimber *Aja *Shana The Misfits *Pizzazz *Stormer *Roxy *Jetta Side characters *Rio *Clash *Blaze *Clara Free preview Jem-03-pr-2-94f74.jpg Jem-03-pr-3-9f01f.jpg Jem-03-pr-4-25217.jpg Jem-03-pr-5-a7182.jpg Jem-03-pr-6-06952.jpg Jem-03-pr-7-24733.jpg Cover gallery IDW Comics Issue 3 - cover A.jpg|Cover A IDW Jem and the Holograms Issue 3 cover A art.jpg|Cover art Jem and The Holograms (comics) - Issue 3 - Covers Treasury Edition.jpg|Covers Treasury Edition Category:Comic book issues Category:Comics Category:IDW Publishing